toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aiolos
Hi Aiolos -- we are excited to have Too Human Database as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Main Page Done, I've cleaned up the main page. Additionally, I fixed a bug in your monobook style where the tab bar was sitting up to high. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Castrum Not sure how to use this exactly, but this is Castrum here, Aiolos. You guys have done a great job on the Wiki here so far. I saw the link in Legend's Gamertag motto and went from there to find the site. Also, it seems that someone hijacked my name on here (going by Castrum89 right now). Beyond that, I was wondering how we're going to transfer all the content from THDB to here. Are we going to have to copy-paste it all and rearrange it and all that? I would start putting it on here if I knew exactly how to do some of the stuff people do on Wikipedia, in terms of organization. And a final thing: dubbabubba apparently heard on some IGN podcast that there will be TH stuff in April. I went through the most recent relevant ones that IGN has done, and I didn't hear a thing about April and TH, but let's just hope dubba's right. Another thing: we need a SETS section on here, separate from Armor/Weapons/etc. As you'll note from the "Sentinel's" set, there appears to be at least one weapon in the set, and a bunch of armor. I think if Sets are going to be mixes of weapons, armor, and maybe stuff like Charms even then I believe it would be wise to have a separate section/page for them, with some linked connections between it and the Armor/Weapons/etc. pages. Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Sidebar - I just did some cleanup for your sidebar, including fixing many links in the "article specifics" section that used syntax specific for the useskin=monaco&usetheme=gaming}} Monaco skin. Do note that currently articles can only be rated in the useskin=monaco&usetheme=gaming}} Monaco skin and useskin=quartz&usetheme=gaming}} Quartz skin, not in the Monobook skin. Thus if you want the majority of your users to use the Monobook skin, the highest rated articles will only reflect the votes of a minority userbase (those whose preference is set to Monaco or Quartz and choose not to see your customized Monobook). I highly encourage you to check out the useskin=monaco&usetheme=gaming}} Monaco skin and see if you are interested in adopting that instead as the default skin. * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 17:36, 20 March 2008 (UTC) New Logo Hey Aiolos. I noticed the Too Human Wiki is now being highlighted at the Gaming Hub ( http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Gaming ), so I dropped by and noticed that no logo was showing up. I specialize in designing logos, so I looked around the web for some good Too Human images. I found your signature image at TooHuman.net and decided to use that as a starting point. After some tweaking in photoshop, I uploaded the new image as Wiki_wide.png to be the new logo for the Monaco and Quartz skins. I hope you like it! If you ever need any other work done regarding logos/images, or have questions about anything else, feel free to drop me a message on my talk page. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 16:35, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Main Page Heya, I suggest you experiment on Main Page/draft first, while leaving Main Page in the most recent "stable" state. That way visitors don't see a screwed up main page while you work on the improvements. If you need any help with revising the Main page, feel free to let me know! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 23:34, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, to me it looks like it's doing exactly what you are telling you it to do. The problem is that what you want and what you are telling it to do differs. I highly suggest you revert everything for now, while I help you step through the CSS stuff by working on Main Page/draft. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 23:59, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Two general answers: 1. CSS is cached, and you need to force a cache refresh to see the changes; 2. minor typos or subtle overrides may mask your changes. Beyond that, I would need to look at the specific CSS rule and the page using it to tell you why something isn't working. Wikia in general doesn't have problems with CSS. Anyways, I was suggesting you to test out the external styles on the draft page. This may be a dead site until the game comes out, but having some traction beforehand is still better than nothing, which is why I would still be against leaving the main page blank in the mean time. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 00:13, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::Common.css is loaded on every single page. Per-page CSS can only be emulated via the "page-" class. In one sense, it might be considered inefficient to load CSS used only by one article on every page load, but the ppl who designed MediaWiki did it for a reason I guess. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 00:24, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, the entire CSS still gets loaded on each page load, the per-page class is just an additional selector, in case you want the same general selector to have different CSS rules depending on the page name. (for example, you can use per-page CSS to make the .firstheading to go display:none for the main page, but remain visible for all other pages). -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 00:32, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, the MediaWiki software does not allow you to do either of those two things. BTW, remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~)! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 00:39, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Anyways, since CSS is cached locally, don't worry too much about it. In fact, not making the rules per-page means it is easier to work on the draft page (right now on the draft page, the CSS selectors for div.navigation and div.featured would match, but not div.welcome). As long as other articles don't use the classes of the same name unintentionally, things will be fine without worrying about per-page stuff. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 00:43, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Um, when you remove a rule that doesn't work, you make it harder for me to try and check why it doesn't work. Anyways, besides MediaWiki:Common.css, there is also MediaWiki:Monobook.css that gets loaded on every page. The difference is Common.css is used for every skin whereas Monobook.css is only used for the monobook skin. I believe the CSS rules in Monobook.css is using a more specific selector, hence overriding the rules in Common.css (and if two selectors are the same, Monobook.css is loaded later so overrides the one in Common.css). -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:30, 28 March 2008 (UTC) First heading styling Heya, just want to point out that Main Page and MAIN PAGE links to two different things, but right now with the firstheading being transformed to all caps, it can be confusing to visitors who are not familiar with how the wiki works. If they are used to seeing the title of the artile in all caps, they might start linking or searching for articles using all caps too, which wouldn't work very well. If you need any help with CSS customization, feel free to let me know! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 18:47, 17 April 2008 (UTC) new skin testing I have a suggestion - you may wantto test the skin in your user area before putting it live :) That way it looks nice for any possible visitors, whilst you can keep testing it. You can do this by moving the css to , and setting your skin as Monaco Sapphire. You may want to look at WoWWiki's Monaco.css file - it's an excellent launching point for a dark wiki. It has no bugs at last count - the first two sections of it deal with the dark skin, the last is our own templates. Kirkburn (talk) 19:06, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Monaco logo size Hey Aiolos. I noticed you designed a new logo (Wiki_wide.png). It looks very cool, but the reason only part of the logo is visible in the upper left of the screen is because the current size is too big. The correct size for the Monaco logo is 266x75. so just scale the current image down to that size, and re-upload it. Then you'll be good to go. Oh, and the main page looks quite sexy. I love the gradient background. JoePlay (talk) 22:07, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :joe, http://toohuman.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page?useskin=monaco&usetheme=custom --Uberfuzzy 22:13, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, now I see. Very nice! So uhh.. ignore my whole previous message haha. JoePlay (talk) 22:20, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Heya Aiolos, Uberfuzzy told me that you were interested in the extension (I believe that we discussed it briefly during the Wikia Gaming chat as well. I went ahead and enabled it for your wiki. You can find information about how to properly implement it at the CreatePage documentation on Inside Wikia. Give me a yell if you have any difficulty or need more information! By the way, the skin looks awesome. --KyleH (talk) 20:51, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Just dropping by Hey Aiolos. The wiki is looking better than ever. You guys seem to have things under control. Since the game is nearing release, I just wanted to drop by and remind you that if you ever have any questions or need help with anything, I, along with other Gaming Team members (Kyle, Kirkburn, and Uberfuzzy) are only a talk page message away. Keep up the great work! JoePlay (talk) 17:01, 2 August 2008 (UTC) suffixes Hey I was just wondering what was going on with the suffixes and if you still had them. Also since runes effect and suffixes are pretty similar maybe we should create some kind of effect page instead. Brokenstorm 06:42, 11 August 2008 (UTC) search box text color i'm sure you saw, i was testing a couple things to try to fix this . Its not anything in the style that we can control/fix. part of the YUI code wikia uses for the menu'ing stuff is inline setting the style="color: black" on that element when you click in it (also at the same time, removing the default 'Search blah blah' message). and if you click out of that box, but did non type anything, re-filling in that message, and setting style="color: gray". the best i can tell you is to change the css that is making it black, (the div#search_box input ) and leave that box white for now. I'm going to get a ticket filed to see if we can get that changed, thats just not right that you cant skin that. and its even worse the way its setting the colors like that. --Uberfuzzy 13:34, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :good news, a fix is in the works! it should go live tomorrow. i'm going to ahead and put the new css in your custom skin css. i'll check in tomorrow to double check if it works or not. --Uberfuzzy 10:46, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Color's hex codes I was wondering if you knew the hex codes for the blue and black colors used throughout the site, as I am taking the basic layout from my userpage at Unofficial Elder Scrolls Pages, located here and changing it for this Wikia, but I want to change the colors to match the sites skin. Any help would be greatly appreciated! Daedryon 06:39, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Image:CybCommando.jpg Just thought I'd let you know that the text on this image you uploaded is mispelled (commamdo instead of commando). JoePlay (talk) 02:16, 4 September 2008 (UTC)